les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri
by shavri-ashke
Summary: ici les ingredients principaux sont un peu différent de ce qu'on trouve dans les livres de recettes ordinaires..... tout est a la demande c vous qui choisissez ce qui vous plait !
1. Chapter 1

hello a vous !

vous êtes içi en cours de cuisine relooké par moi.

vous trouverez içi de quoi flingué votre ordi en bavant dessus ou bien de quoi vous faire des abdos tellement les anneries que j'écris sont... débiles.

il ya qlq recettes de programmée, mais comme je tient a ce que ce cour soit aussi viavant que possible, j'attend avec impatience vos envies, sugestions... aussi n'hésitez pas, dans les reviews, dites quel perso vous aimeriez voir cuisiner, comment, avec quoi...

bref faites part de vos envies afin d'enrichir cette compilation.

en ce qui concerne la première "commande" je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'au...disons 17 février je sais pas trop quel jour ça tombe exactement, on s'en fout!

la recette qui sera exécuté sera soit celle qui me semble selon mon esprit tordu la plus originale soit celle qui remporte le plus de suffrage.

vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire !


	2. Chapter 2 le sirius caramel

Le Sirius au Caramel

Dessert d'exception

Ingrédients :  
-sucre pour le caramel ou caramel tout prêt ou encore sauce de caramel (je vous jure ça existe)  
-du chocolat ou quelques fruits selon vos préférences  
-le plus important, un Sirius Black pure souche (se méfier des contrefaçons)

Le temps et la difficulté de la préparation et la difficulté dépendront de la bonne volonté du Sirius.

Vous pouvez soit demander à un ami coopératif d'attirer le Sirius confiant mais le plus drôle consiste malgré tout dans l'attrapage du ledit Sirius. Ceci ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il de fait notoire que cet ingrédient sur patte est un séducteur invétéré. Si vous êtes une belle plante, un battement de cil ou un roulement de hanche devrait le rendre coopératif. Si vous n'êtes pas dans ce cas je suis sure que vous pourrez déniché une amie de bonne volonté qui sera ravie de jouer l'appât a condition d'être invité à la dégustation.  
Une fois que vous serez procurez votre Sirius, par les méthodes données plus haut ou par d'autres qui sont laissé a votre libre imagination, il vous est possible de commencer la recette, extrêmement simple et absolument délicieuse.

Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes bien sure pas obligée, mais cela donnera une petite touche personnelle, faites tester différents alcools au Sirius et laissez lui sa bouteille préférée, il risque moins de faire des difficultés et l'alcool choisi donnera un petit goût pas désagréable. Une fois assurée que notre ingrédient principal n'est plus en état de fuir où n'en a plus envie, vous pouvez commencer. Bien sur en cas de doute vous pouvez attacher le Sirius mais l'anxiété gâte toute la délicatesse de ce met si fragile. Tout d'abord si vous êtes téméraire, faites votre caramel, mais ceci est vivement déconseillé, à moins d'avoir une grand-mère qui sait le faire, préparez un vrai caramel est quasi impossible. Vous pouvez faire fondre vos caramels tout prêts ou faire chauffer votre sauce de caramel. Pendant ce temps faire fondre le chocolat ou chauffer légèrement vos fruits. Prévoir un plat assez grand pour contenir le tout. Une fois le caramel, le chocolat ou les fruits, et le Sirius prêt, verser selon cet ordre :

-une couche de caramel  
-un peu de chocolat ou vos fruits  
-le Sirius  
-encore un peu de chocolat/fruits  
-le reste de caramel

Voila, votre recette est fin prête ! 

Vous pouvez accommodez avec l'alcool utilisé sur le Sirius, le goût se mariera à merveilles avec lui.

Ce plat est à déguster seule où a deux selon certains critères.

Bon appétit !


	3. surprise de saison

Les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri

Le Snape d'Halloween

Ingrédients :

-une pâte brisée ou sablée selon votre préférence.

-450 g de potirons que vous ferez cuire

-25cl de crème fraîche

-2 œufs

-115 g de sucre roux de préférence

-qlq clous de girofle et une pincée de gingembre

-du chocolat noir

-un Severus Snape garanti habitant des cachots.

Comme a chaque fois, nous commencerons par la capture, pardon, l'incitation a coopérer de l'ingrédient a patte, j'ai nommé le Severus !

Les habitudes de cet ingrédient ne varies pas beaucoup, mais nous avons de la chance car en période de fêtes il hiberne encore plus dans ses appartements qu'habituellement (oui c'est possible, mais puisque je vous le dit !) Donc fuyant les élèves bondissant dans les couloirs et le vieux barbon… pardon l'honorable directeur qui veut faire de lui le chaperon du bal d'Halloween, le Severus se repose dans ses cachots.

C'est là que vous attaquerez.

Préparez avec soin vos instruments

-lasso

-éventuellement baguette (recommandé)

-grand sac pour le cacher pendant que vous gagnerez votre quartier général

-synthol liquide, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Vous êtes parée !

Notez qu'il est conseillé de capturer l'ingrédient quand il sort de la douche, vous pouvez admirer le corps de l'ingrédient et vous vous épargnerez la fastidieuse corvée de déshabillage du Severus qui porte beaucoup **trop** de vêtement.

Le mode de capture est laisser a votre libre choix mais n'oubliez pas que le Severus est un sorcier de haut niveau et que pour des raisons inconnue il peux ne pas apprécier l'étape de capture.

Bien, maintenant vous avez votre ingrédient près de vous, dans la cuisine. Pour le consoler il est conseillé de lui donner une bouteille de Fire Whisky, cela le rendra nettemeeeeeent plus aimable et plein de bonne volonté.

Prenez un plat et étaler avec soin la pâte.

Mélanger ensemble le potiron, les œufs et tout le reste sauf le chocolat et le Severus. Battez bien la préparation et verser dans le moule. Laisser cuire 40 minutes.

Râpez le chocolat noir en fins copeaux, mettez de coté.

Préparez un grand plat.

Vérifier que le Severus est bien imbibé d'alcool et disserte avec sérieux de l'aspect sectaire des schtroumfs, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas, s'il en parle, c'est qu'il est bien disposé envers vous (l'alcool aide aussi( on vous aura prévenu il est bizarre)).

Une fois la tarte prête, découper la en petit morceaux de la taille d'une bouchée et saupoudrez de chocolat râpé.

Disposer comme il vous plait sur le Severus.

Jetez vous, hum, dégustez votre œuvre d'Halloween.

Bon appétit !

NB : si on enlève le Severus, ceci (la tarte) est une vraie recette, délicieuse au passage. Et si vous trouvez le goût du potiron trop sucré, vous pouvez le couper avec un peu de carotte.


	4. Moony, au miel avec variante de fraises

Les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri

Le Rémus Lupin au miel

Ingrédients :

-du miel, d'acacia, de fleurs…. A votre goût.

-des pétales de rose confit pour la décoration.

-un Rémus Lupin original, (pour s'en assurer lui proposer du chocolat au lait, un vrai Rémus ne résisteras pas).

Comme nos recettes précédentes, la condition de réussite sinéquanone est la capture de l'ingrédient principal, j'ai nommé… le pot de miel ! Nan je plaisante bien sur, le Rémus, vous l'aurez devinez. Le Rémus est d'une nature confiante, ce qui peut lui jouer des tours, mais qui sert a merveille nos projet, vous ne me contredirez pas.

Donc le Rémus devrais vous suivre, totalement confiant, à moins que vous ne vous appeliez Severus Snape, là il risque de se montrez un peu méfiant, vous n'aurez donc aucune difficulté a l'attirez. La grande difficulté va résidez dans l'obtention de la coopération de cet ingrédient si…hum ne nous égarons pas.

Donc oui, reste à convaincre notre sujet du bien fondé de notre projet. Arrivé à ce state, pour garder cet ingrédient essentiel, il existe plusieurs méthodes qui ont fait leurs preuves, les coups sur la tête, l'alcool, les sorts… n'oublions pas que vous pouvez également convaincre le Rémus avec un charmant sourire et un gracieux battement de cil, même s'il est nettement moins volage que certains ingrédients que nous ne citerons pas.

Cette recette est celle qui nécessite le moins de préparation. Munissez vous de vos pots de miel et de vos pétale de rose. Choisissez un support qui vous convient, table, plat…installer y le Rémus. Ah, conseil de la plus haute importance, n'oubliez surtout pas une étape essentielle de la recette, l'effeuillage ! (nan parce que les fringues au miel c'est pas terrible). Tartinez amoureusement notre ingrédient adoré de miel et décorer à l'aide des pétales de roses.

Vous pouvez savourer votre œuvre….

Bon appétit !

Miiiiiip variante de la recette !

L'idée d'un Remus au fraise est parvenir a mon oreille, je me suis donc mise en devoir de l'appliquer.

Nous nous munirons de fraise, Marat de préférence, et de chocolat noir.

La méthode de capture ne change pas, mais nous vous rappelons d'user de délicatesse, un ingrédient, surtout de la qualité de Moony, doit malgré tout être traité avec,eeuuuh… nan pas décence… mais euh… bon si vous trouvez l'adjectif qui convient vous me prévenez ok ?

Donc une fois votre Rémus sagement amené dans la cuisine, mettez votre chocolat à fondre en y ajoutant un peu d'eau pour qu'il ne colle pas. Coupez vos fraises en deux ou en trois si elles sont grosses.

Installez le Rémus comme il vous convient, nappez de chocolat, pas trop chaud surtout, et décorez de fraises.

Bon appétit !

P.S : Si vous êtes arrivé au bout de cette/ces recette(s) sans inonder votre cuisine de bave et sans bondir d'une façon peut orthodoxe sur le Rémus, félicitation ! Vous avez nettement plus de maîtrise que moi !


	5. draco aux fruits rouges

RAR du jour

Violette Silva

: oui je crois que cet adjectif convient au traitement du Moony... et il est pasà la menthe mais c'est un draco ! j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ! merci pour la review !

ewilan59:  
une petite recette avec Malefoy junior ! une ! j'espère que tu auras aimé le Snape d'halloween !  
Les Schizo: 

en voila encore, pas de soucis j'en ecrit assez souvent !et je suis entièrement d'accord pour "La gourmandise n'est un péché que pour ceux qui ne savent pas l'apprécier ; )" je pernd note de la commande regarde son carnet, argh pour la vodka j'ai peut etre une idée... biz du lapin garou(comment je lit trop de fic de lychee?)

GOMEN NASAI ! j'ai pas le temps d'ecrire des inédits ! alors je mets ici les recettes publié sur twwo... faut dire qu'en ce moment c'est a peine si j'ai le temps de prendre ma douche et de dormir... v.v on va arreter la parenthèse vie de l'auteur ici. mais je note toujours ce que vous me demandez ne vous inquiétez pas. et je fais ce que je peux pour ecrire des nouveautés, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile...

Les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri

Le Draco Malefoy au chocolat, cannelle et fruits rouge

Ingrédients :

-du chocolat noir a fondre, quantité laissé a votre gourmandise

-un mélange de fruits rouge tels que fraises, framboise, groseille…

-un Draco Malefoy d'origine contrôlée

Cette recette nécessite plusieurs phases de préparation : la plus longue étant sans conteste la capture de notre savoureux ingrédient principal, a savoir le Draco.

En effet si vous êtes a Serpentard, vous pourrez l'approchez sans difficultés, mais lui fera des difficulté a vous suivre. Si vous êtes de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigles, vous avez les meilleures chances en ce qui concerne la capture. Le vrai problème se pose si jamais vous êtes à Gryffondor. Non seulement le sujet ne se laissera pas approcher mais il essayera carrément de fuir quand il aura vent de vos projets.

Là vous avez plusieurs options : renoncer a cet ingrédient, ou employer la manière forte. Plusieurs technique s'offreà vous, l'assommer, le prendre au lasso, au filet… ceci fait amener le dans votre cuisine en essayant de le calmer comme vous pourrez : alcool, coup sur la tête, sort…

Une fois tranquille, passer à la préparation de la recette en elle-même. Faite fondre le chocolat en y ajoutant éventuellement de la crème, incorporez délicatement les fruits.

Verser une fine couche de chocolat au fond de votre plat et mettez y ensuite le Draco, que vous aurez préalablement effeuillé, un conseil éviter de baver pendant cette opération cela gâche quelque peu le reste de la recette. Une fois le Draco dans le plat verser le reste du chocolat au fruit en faisant attention que le mélange ne soit pas trop chaud, sous peine de protestations vigoureuse de la part de notre ingrédient fétiche. Saupoudrez de cannelle à votre goût.

Le mode de dégustation est laissé à votre convenance…

Bon appétit !

* * *

euh, j'espère que vous avez aimé. et euh je cherche une béta pour me corriger pc c vraiment l'horreur quoi mes textes... si il y a des volontaires... 


	6. dumbledore au citron

RAR

ewilan59 : D ravie que ça te plaise ;) et comment était le snape d'halloween au fait ? a et pis j'ai pas put laisser de review pc je suis un crâne de piaf, mais je le ferrais, mais euh, j'aime bien ta fic…..

Violette Silva : je pense que cette recette peut tout à fait être exécuté par une gryffondor… j'aime beaucoup l'esprit pervers de ta maison au fait, des que je trouve une recette de mille feuille, ça roulera ! remarque, on peut aussi acheter le gâteau tout fait ;) et pour noël, j'y pense sérieusement, je cherche une recette ou je pourrais incorporez les couleurs de noël, c'est pas si facile, mais je le ferrais rire de folle

Panthere : tala, voila le Dumbledore au citron après un peu d'attente ( raaaa nan mais c'est quoi ces cours qui m'empêche d'écrire T.T ) j'espere que tu passeras par là….

Enfin je réalise une commande…… c'est pas trop tôt. Mes cours me prennent pas mal de temps, sans parler de mon boulot étudiant……

Dur dur d'être jeune et fauchée. Et dire qu'en plus je gagne rien a écrire ces recettes, enfin on s'amuse c'est déjà ça !

Tout en bas je vais faire un récapitulatif des commandes, dites moi si j'oublie quelque chose.

_Les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri_

Le Dumbledore au citron

Ingrédients :

-une pâte brisée ou sablée selon votre préférence.

-225g de sucre en poudre

-6 œufs

-le zeste râpé de 2 citrons

-17 cl de jus de citron frais

-17cl de crème fraîche

-du chocolat noir

-un Dumbledore garanti directeur de Howgart aimant casser les pieds à Fudge.

Dans la première partie nous allons confectionner la tarte, tout en réfléchissant au moyen de capturer, pardon d'inciter à coopérer notre ingrédient du jour, le Dumbledore.

Ayez tout de même un peu de concentration, sinon le gâteau sera raté, ce serait dommage tout de même avouons le.

Mettez votre four à préchauffer, th 6, ce qui équivaut a 190°c. Mettez votre pâte dans un moule beurré ou recouvert de papier sulfurisé. Mettez au réfrigérateur.

Dans un saladier, mélangez le sucre et les œufs. Ajoutez les zestes et le jus de citron. Incorporez la crème. Goûtez le mélange et ajoutez sucre ou citron selon votre goût.

Versez la préparation dans le moule et mettez au four et laissez cuire 25 minutes.

Maintenant commence la quête.

Le Dumbledore est un ingrédient très occupé, entre son poste de directeur, ses allers et retours au ministère et autres activités plus ou moins secrète, il vous faut un timing impeccable. L'heure du déjeuner est privilégié. En effet il monte dans son bureau sauf imprévus pour déguster un café avec un esquimau au citron.

Vous déguiser en esquimau au citron peut se révéler une option intéressante mais le costume tient vraiment très chaud.

Reste l'embuscade, si prisée de tous les chasseurs d'ingrédients rares comme nous.

Commencez par amadouer Fumseck en lui donnant un esquimau au chocolat, son préféré (ou comment on reconnaît sur le piaf les habitudes du proprio….) reconnaissant l'adorable phénix ne signalera pas votre présence.

Souvenez vous de quelques petites chose avant tout. Le Dumbledore est un sorcier très doué. La phase d'incitation à coopérer peut s'avérer périlleuse.

Attendez donc qu'il commence à manger son esquimau quotidien avant de passer à l'attaque.

Le mode d'attaque est laissé à votre discrétion.

Vous revoilà dans votre cuisine, la tarte répandant un délicieux fumet, l'ingrédient principal attendant sagement, le chocolat est près pour la décoration.

Sortez votre tarte du four et démoulez là.

Vous pouvez la manger immédiatement, c'est très bon chaud. Décorez la tarte de copeaux de chocolat.

Décorez le Dumbledore de copeaux de chocolat et de zestes de citron.

Tout est près, vous pouvez sans remords déguster votre œuvre.

NB : encore une fois, la tarte au citron est une vraie recette, sortie de mon livre de gâteau, rudement pratique ce livre moi j'dis.

* * *

Dans les commandes que j'ai enregistré j'ai 

James Potter à la mangue

Draco à la menthe

les jumeaux pour un mille-feuille ...

ait oublié qlq chose ?

Oubliez pas le salaire de l'auteur que représente la tite review ;)


	7. le Dubois au chocolat

amis du jour bonjours !

un nouvel opus du cuisto fou !

mais totu d'abord, le RAR

Angel Malfoy: et une nouvelle commande mise dans le registre ! heureuse que ça te plaise !

Soho : mais euh gamine de 4 ans tu les a toute lus ou pas ? pour des recettes sur des héros d'autres univers, je vais essayer de faire ça, l'ennui risque de résider dans le classement de en fait…

Violette Silva : les lectures de cet esprit pervers résidant a serdaigle (!) m'intéresse… tu as des exemples :p pour ce qui est du Dubois, en voici un cuisiné au chocolat, mais le « parfum aérien » m'intrigue, a quoi pensais tu ?

Panthère : l'Hermione est notée, j'ai une petite idée sur la question… pour le moment voici le Dubois ! Bon app !

Les Schizo : voici une nouvelle recette, je suis moins rapide qu'avant dans la publication mais je tente de me rattraper. J'espère que l'appétit de lecteur sera un peu satisfait avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)

Bizzz pawa et bon courage pour la suite des fics (nan ce ne n'est pas un appel a publier de nouveaux chapitres XD )

Bientôt noël ! Et je me creuse la tête pour trouver une recette adapté a la fête, si possible dans les couleurs de noël ( c quoi d'ailleurs ? ) cette recette sera d'ailleurs la dernière avant les fêtes, question de temps et d'organisation. S'il y avait un prix pour les nul en organisation, je suis sure de le décrocher…. Comment ça je devrais pas m'en vanter ?

Breeeef kwa, comme je dit, vive le chocolat (choco addict) et a mort le régime !

oOoOo

Les bonnes recettes de tata Shavri

L'Oliver Dubois au Chocolat et noix, accompagné de nougat

Ingrédients :

-115g de chocolat noir

-115g de beurre

-3 œufs

-200g de sucre en poudre

-un peu d'essence de vanille

-140g de farine

-170 de noix (en petits morceaux de préférence)

-du nougat

-un Oliver Dubois certifié joueur de Quidditch.

Dans un premier temps, rendez vous d'un pas guilleret dans votre repaire.

Faite ensuite fondre le chocolat et le beurre ensemble. Dans un saladiez mélangez œufs, sucre et vanille. Incorporez le chocolat. Mélangez bien avant d'ajoutez la farine. Ajoutez les noix et mettez le tout dans un plat puis au four à 180°. Gardez un peu de pâte de coté…

Puis après avoir mis dans votre petit sac tout votre nécessaire de chasse, partez a la recherche de l'Olivier. Cet ingrédient est un populaire joueur de Quidditch Gryffondorien. Le plus difficile vous vous en doutez ne sera pas de le trouver mais de l'isolez.

Un des moyens est de prendre un air affolé et de lui dire que Flint essaie de réserver le terrain pour tous les entraînements à venir. Le sang de notre valeureux ingrédient ne fera qu'un tour et il se ruera vers le terrain de Quidditch, seul de préférence, sinon a vous d'éliminer les gêneurs.

Une fois les témoins gênant éloignés, il ne vous reste plus qu'a gaiement capturez le dernier et essentiel ingrédient de la recette du jour.

NB : il est conseillé d'avoir un four qui s'arrête automatiquement, sinon les gâteaux risquent de brûler un peu selon le temps que prend la recherche et la capture, je possède ce genre de four et c'est rudement pratique.

Vous voila revenue dans votre repaire, ayant semé tout les autres chasseurs. L'Olivier attend sagement (pourquoi se plaindrais t'il ?), vos gâteaux sont près. Il ne vous reste plus qu'a les découpé en petits morceaux et a accompagner de nougat.

Avec le reste de la pâte, vous pouvez optionnellement (option fortement recommandé) recouvrir l'Olivier qui sera encore plus délicieux recouvert de chocolat, les petits gâteaux pouvant servir d'accompagnement.

Le dessert est près.

Bon appétit !

* * *

NB2 : cette pâte sert entre autre à faire des brownies, très savoureux d'ailleurs. Et comme cette pâte est très bonne crue, vous pouvez en badigeonner votre petit(e) ami(e) coopératif(ve) XD (enfin je dit ça comme ça…) 


	8. buffet de noel

dans ma bio j'ai mis une partie news pour vous tenir un peu au courant des parutions ect...

tou lou lou voici le RAR

Violette Silva: thank you pour tes idées de couleur! Ça m'a bien inspirée! Ce noël sera assez multicolore. J'espère que ça te plaira! Pour le Dubois je vois maintenant ce que tu voulais dire, du coup je serais o-bli-gée de refaire une recette avec lui… tu es d'accord avec moi pas vrai? Quand a ta sœuresprit pervers de serdaigles, je serais ravie d'avoir ses commentaires et ses idées XDBon Noël! Bisouxxx!

Les Schizo: merci et heureuse que ce livre te plaise. Pour sauver mon clavier, j'utilise une housse baveproof, tres efficace. Si je pense a le poster, et je vais le faire (shavri se concentre) je vais mettre le lien d'un dessin que j'adore. Je pense que tu devrais aimer aussi;) Quand a cette recette de noël; il s'avère impératif de partager, rien que pour la mener a bien. mais je pense qu'il y en aura pour tout le monde. Joyeux noel! et Bizouxxx pawaa!

Soho: euh pour le coup des section, faudra que tu me montres pc la je capte pas -- mais c vrai que ce serait bien de pouvoir cuisiner d'autres personages… je propose que quand on se voit, soit bientôt on fasse une liste… en cuisinant les gato pour le nouvel an avec Titef XD Au fait, la secte du lapin-de-porcelaine volant, tu as oublié garou. a euh ¤regarde son calendrier¤ vendredi 30 !

**super noel a vous et surtout une super mega bonne nouvelle année ! bisouxxx !**

groumph les liens plantent, je les mets dans ma bio, allez les voir si vous aimez un certain loup garou...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

bonnes recettes de tata Shavri

Buffet de noël

Ingrédients :

-pâte d'amande

-colorant alimentaire

-chocolat

- fruits rouges

-meringue

-glace cerise

-crème

-mure et myrtilles

-un Severus

-un Moony

-un Sirius,

-un Harry

-un Draco

Pour ce noël, nous allons confectionner un buffet mes amis.

Les plaisirs seront variés, pour notre plus grand plaisir, après tout c'est la fête !

Il est recommandé cette fois de faire équipe, car en solo, vous risquer fort de ne pas arriver a finir le programme, ce qui serait fort dommage il faut bien l'avouer.

Constituer deux équipes. L'une partira à la chasse à nos ingrédients adorés, et l'autre en cuisine commencera les préparatifs.

Attention, même si la chasse est la partie préférée du programme, tout le monde ne doit pas y aller, trop de chose a faire, il faut de l'organisation (je vous raconte pas le dernier noël, galère pour rassembler tous les ingrédients, pfiou)

Occupons nous pour le moment de la partie se déroulant en cuisine.

Préparation de la pâte d'amande.

A l'aide de vos colorant, teintez une partie de la pâte en vert et l'autre et argenté, le résultat est très amusant avec la version argent, même si ce colorant ne se trouve pas partout (je vous parle d'expérience).

Ceci fait, lavez avec soin les fruits puis séparez les fruits rouges des mures et myrtilles.

Mettez les chocolat à fondre en rajoutant un peu d'essence de menthe.

Déballez vos meringue individuelles (vous savez ces adorables meringue qui font une bouchée, c'est trop mignon).

Enfin sortez de petite coupe pour la glace et la crème et les plats pour les ingrédients qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver si la chasse a été bonne.

Nous rappelons que chaque ingrédient aune méthode de capture qui lui est propre, faite appel au recettes précèdent pour vous les remémorer et prenez garde a vous, un indicent a la veille de noël serait trop bête.

Rappelons que :

-le Severus peut se défendre à l'aide de potion suspecte, ou du moins bouillante ou encore vous lancer des bouteilles de fire whisky dans un effort désespéré pour fuir.

-le Sirius, réminiscence de son coté animagi, peut essayer de vous mordre le mollet ou même se transformer.

-le Moony bien que d'un naturel plutôt calme possède malgré toute une force loup garoutesque, allez y en douceur et tout ira bien.

-le Harry, traumatisé par un certains Voldoudou peut paniquer si vous le capturer a l'aide la magie, la méthode moldue sera bien efficace.

-le Draco quand a lui est redoutable en tant que lanceur de sort mais pèche un peu au corps a corps, les techniques moldue, étant moldue n'ayant pas retenue son attention.

Chasseur est bel est bien a métier à haut risque, je souligne que grâce à des accords avec assurance sorcière sur la vie et les loisirs insolite, tout nos membres bénéficient de conditions privilégies en cas de souscription.

Passé ce léger rappel, tout va pour le mieux dans les meilleurs des mondes.

Les ingrédients secondaires sont prêts et les ingrédients principaux sont là.

Rappelons que tous nos ingrédients principaux doivent être effeuillé avec soin… (L'auteur dissimule avec difficulté son air lubrique à ce moment précis).

Commençons par le Severus. Prenez la pâte d'amande colorée en vert et recouvrez en le Severus. Vous pouvez y ajoutez de petite décoration avec la pâte d'amande argenté.

Passons ensuite au Draco que vous allez également recouvrir de pâte d'amande, argentée cette fois. La décoration se fera avec quelques fruits rouges, les autres étant servis dans de petites coupes qui entoureront le Draco.

Installez le Moony dans son plat et donnez vous en à cœur joie dans la décoration de cet ingrédient avec les mures et les myrtilles. De la crème vous sera proposée, également dans de petite coupe entourant le Moony.

Nappez le Harry de son chocolat à la menthe. Si vous avez quelques brins de menthe vertes fraîche, vous pouvez les disposez comme il vous plaira sur le Harry.

Pour finir, décorez le Sirius avec les meringues et remplissez des coupes, une par convives, de glace a la cerise qui ira à merveille avec la meringue.

Vous pouvez accompagner ce buffet de noël avec un peu de champagne dont le choix est laissé selon vos préférences.

* * *

arf je peut vous dire qu'a imaginer ce que j'ecrivais, j'avais sacrement faim ! mon paquet de pâte d'amande n'y a pas survécu ! 

re re bonne fête !

me love you


End file.
